stanlucianfandomcom-20200214-history
List of books I have read
50 Physics ideas you really need to know (Joanne Baker) *1001 Arabian Nights: The Adventures of Sinbad *1984 (George Orwell) * 2001: A Space Odyssey (Arthur C. Clarke) * 2010: Odyssey Two (Arthur C. Clarke) * 2061: Odyssey Three (Arthur C. Clarke) * 3001: The Final Odyssey (Arthur C. Clarke) *A Christmas Carol (Charles Dickens) *A Clash of Kings (George R. R. Martin) * A Dance with Dragons (George R. R. Martin) *A Feast for Crows (George R. R. Martin) *A floating city (Jules Verne) *A Game of Thrones (George R. R. Martin) *A journey to the centre of the Earth (Jules Verne) *A Quest of Heroes (Morgan Rice) *A Storm of Swords (George R. R. Martin) *A Wild Sheep Chase (Haruki Murakami) *Abatia (Numbers 1-4) *Adela (Garabet Ibraileanu) *AFV Weapons Profiles (Numbers 1-6,57,63) *Aircraft in Profile (Numbers 6,8,15,23,107,113,117,126,129,136,163-165,214,240) *Akropolis (Valerio Massimo Manfredi) *Alan Turing: The Enigma (Andrew Hodges) *And Then There Were None (Agatha Christie) *Apocalypse (Kyle West) *Apocalypsis (Episode 0) (Mario Giordano) *Arena One: Slaverunners (Morgan Rice) *Argos (Numbers 1-3,5) *Armour in Profile (Numbers 5,18) *Astronomy - 12th grade manual (Gheorghe Chis) *Avioane de lupta (Numbers 2-7,9,11,20) *Baltagul (Mihail Sadoveanu) *BANG! - The Complete History of the Universe (Brian May, Patrick Moore, Chris Lintott) *Bani de pe Mapamond (Numbers 1-8) * Big History: From the Big Bang to the Present (Cynthia Stokes Brown) *Blitzfreeze (Sven Hassel) *Call of the Herald (Brian Rathbone) *Catching Fire (Suzanne Collins) *Connected (Nicholas A. Christakis, James H. Fowler) *Crimson Dark (Prologue, Chapter 1) *Cunoasterea planorului (Dumitru Popovici, Mariana Popovici) *Cyanide for a smile (Rodica Ojog Brasoveanu) *Dreams of a Final Theory (Steven Weinberg) *Dune (Frank Herbert) *Elemente de Fizica Nucleara, Volumul I (G. Vladuca) *Elicopterele Lumii (Numbers 1,3,4) *Empire of Dragons (Valerio Massimo Manfredi) *Empire of the Sun (J.G. Ballard) *Encyclopedia of German Tanks of World War II (Peter Chamberlain, Hilary Doyle) *Ender's Game (Orson Scott Card) *Ender's Shadow (Orson Scott Card) *Foundation (Isaac Asimov) *Foundation and Empire (Isaac Asimov) *Good evening, Melanie (Rodica Ojog-Brasoveanu) *Great Expectations (Charles Dickens) *Grimm Fairy Tales (Number 1) *Grimm Fairy Tales: Beyond Wonderland (Number 0) *Grimm Fairy Tales: Escape from Wonderland (Number 0) *Grimm Fairy Tales: Neverland (Number 0) *Grimm Fairy Tales: Return to Wonderland (Number 0) *Grimm Fairy Tales: Robyn Hood (Number 1) *Gulliver's Travels (Jonathan Swift) *Hagakure - The Book of the Samurai (Tsunetomo Yamamoto) *Harap Alb Continua (Numbers 1-20) *Historia (Numbers 130,134-143) *Historia Special(Numbers 2-4) *Historical Fragments (Costache Negruzzi) *Histories of German and Soviet Tank Divisions during World War Two *Hurricane over Europe (Vintila Corbul, Eugene Burada) *In the House of the Worm (Numbers 1-3) *Invasion of the Sea (Jules Verne) *Ion (Liviu Rebreanu) *Iona (Marin Sorescu) *Ionita Tunsu - Haiduc de Bucuresti (Puiu Manu, Marius Lestaru) *Is Solar Cycle 24 Producing more Coronal Mass Ejections than Cycle 23? (Y.-M. Wang, R. Colaninno) *Istoria militara a Daciei post-romane 275-614 (Alexandru Madgearu) *Japanese Tanks and Tank Tactics *Jurnal Imediat (Gelu Rhone) *Life, the Universe and Everything (Douglas Adams) *Limitele meritocratiei intr-o societate agrara (Dragos Sdrobis) *M-am saturat sa fiu prost (Peter H. Frank) *MADC 32 Users Manual *Maitreyi (Mircea Eliade) *Mara (Ioan Slavici) *Mass Effect Evolution (Mac Walters, John Jackson Miller, Omar Francia) *Mass Effect Incursion (Mac Walters) *Mass Effect Redemption (Mac Walters, John Jackson Miller, Omar Francia) *Mass Effect Revelation (Drew Karpyshyn) *Mockingjay (Suzanne Collins) *Morometii (Marin Preda) *Mostly Harmless (Douglas Adams) *MSCF-16-F Users Manual *MSCF-16-LN Users Manual *MSCF-16-PMT Users Manual *Murder on the Orient Express (Agatha Christie) *Northlanders (Number 1-8) *Notre-Dame de Paris (Victor Hugo) *O scurta istorie ilustrata a romanilor (Neagu Djuvara) *Octopussy and The Living Daylights (Ian Fleming) *Otilia's Secret (George Calinescu) *Osprey Battle Orders (Number 23) *Osprey Campaign (Number 111) *Osprey Men-at-Arms (Number 18,31,41,181,307) *Osprey Modelling (Number 11S) *Pas cu Pas (Klaus Iohannis) *Pebble in the Sky (Isaac Asimov) *Pride and Prejudice (Jane Austen) *Principiile zborului (Aeroclubul Romaniei) *Principles of War (Carl von Clausewitz) *Professor Wilczur (Tadeusz Dołęga-Mostowicz) *Quentin Willson's Cool Cars (Quentin Wilson) *Relativity Visualised (Lewis Carroll Epstein) *Romeo and Juliet (William Shakespeare) *Russian Tanks of World War II, Stalin's Armoured Might (Ian Allan) *Salt in Istorie: Parasutistii din Romania in anii celui de-all doilea razboi mondial (Mircea Tanase) *Second Foundation (Isaac Asimov) *Sfarsitul Ceausestilor (Grigore Cartianu) *Shōgun (James Clavell) *Small Weapons Profile (Numbers 10,14,19,20) *So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish (Douglas Adams) *Some of the best from Tor.com 2011 edition (Patrick Nielsen Hayden, Liz Gorinsky) *Speaker for the Dead (Orson Scott Card) *Starship Troopers (Robert Heinlein) *Statistical study of coronal mass ejection source locations: Understanding CMEs viewed in coronagraphs (Yuming Wang, Caixia Chen, Bin Gui, Chenglong Shen, Pinzhong Ye and S. Wang) *Stiinta si Tehnica (Numbers 23-33) *Surely You're Joking, Mr. Feynman!: Adventures of a Curious Character (Richard Feynman) *Tank Battles of the Pacific War (Steven Zaloga) *Termodinamica si Fizica Statistica (Radu Paul Lungu) *TFB (Numbers 1-5) *The Art of Mass Effect 3 *The Accident (Mihail Sebastian) *The Acacia Tree City (Mihail Sebastian) *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) *The Big Sleep (Raymond Chandler) *The Book of Five Rings (Miyamoto Musashi) *The Cat (Georges Simenon) *The Channel House (Georges Simenon) *The Charlatan *The Chase of the Golden Meteor (Jules Verne) *The Count of Monte Cristo (Alexandre Dumas) *The Crimes of the Stalin Era (Nikita Khrushchev) *The Currents of Space (Isaac Asimov) *The Decameron (Giovanni Boccaccio) *The Encyclopedia of Weapons of WWII: The Comprehensive Guide to over 1,500 Weapons Systems, Including Tanks, Small Arms, Warplanes, Artillery, Ships, and Submarines (Chris Bishop) *The Extravagant Conan Doi: De-a baba-oarba (Vlad Muşatescu) * The Fierce Reads Anthology (Anna Banks) *The Hedge Knight (George R.R. Martin) *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Douglas Adams) *The Hobbit (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins) *The Idiot (Fiodor M. Dostoievski) *The Lady in the Lake (Raymond Chandler) *The Last Legion (Valerio Massimo Manfredi) *The Last Night of Love, the First Night of War (Camil Petrescu) *The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrun (J.R.R Tolkien) *The Little Prince (Antoine de Saint-Exupery) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Knights (Ioan Dan) *The Knights of the Order of Basarab (Ioan Dan) *The Knights' Secret (Ioan Dan) *The "Madmen" of history (Paul Stefanescu) *The Man in the Iron Mask (Alexandre Dumas) *The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) *The Mystery Knight (George R.R. Martin) *The Nebula Awards Showcase 2011 (Kevin Anderson) *The Restaurant at the End of the Universe (Douglas Adams) *The Sandman (Volume 1) *The Second World War (Antony Beevor) *The Secret Courier (Ioan Dan) *The Settlers (Jason Gurley) *The Silmarillion (J.R.R Tolkien, Cristopher Tolkien) *The Stars, Like Dust (Isaac Asimov) *The Storm of War: A New History of the Second World War (Andrew Roberts) *The Sworn Sword (George R.R. Martin) *The Theory of Relativity (Mihail Sandu) *The Three Musketeers (Alexandre Dumas) *The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark(William Shakespeare) *The Trial (Franz Kafka) *The Uncanny X-Men (Numbers 138-143) *The Universe in a Nutshell (Stephen Hawking) *The Walking Dead (Number 1-10) *Three Men in a Boat (To Say Nothing of the Dog) (Jerome Jerome) *Three Men on the Bummel (Jerome Jerome) *Thinking Physics (Lewis Carroll Epstein) *Twenty Years After (Alexandre Dumas) *V for Vendetta (Alan Moore, David Lloyd) *Vehicule Militare (Number 6,7) *Vicomte de Bragelonne (Alexandre Dumas) *William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace (Ian Doescher) *Winnetou (Karl May) *Wuthering Heights (Emily Bronte) *Xenocide (Orson Scott Card) *X-Men Annual (Number 4) *Zobb: Un extraterestru in Bucuresti (Octav Ungureanu)